


Public Displays of Affection

by esompthin



Series: 100 verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Kiss #85 of the 100 Fics for Fortune kisses. Taking a page from Black Widow, Cas kisses Dean whenever they need to hide in public. "Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable."





	

They're running- they're running through the streets, hearts pounding, lungs gasping, muscles pushing them farther, faster. Their footsteps echo in the dark and, shit, Dean can hear sirens.

Cas shoulders Dean suddenly, causing him to stumble into an empty allway. The angel throws Dean against the wall, gentler than the last time he did this same action, and slides close against him; chest pressed against chest, a leg sliding between Dean's.

"The fuck?" Dean hisses as one of Cas's hands buries itself in his hair and the other firmly holds his hip against the brick wall behind him.

"Shh, Dean…" The former angel whispers against the hunter's jaw.

Suddenly, Dean's heart rate picked up for a very different reason. Dean became _very_ self-conscious of the proximity of Castiel's knee to his crotch. God, just the heat alone the other man gave off...

Cas's hand tugged on Dean's hair, and the hunter let out a soft gasp. The hand on Dean's hip tightened in response.

Footsteps - some of the policemen that were chasing them - grew closer.

Dean hid his face, resting his forehead on Cas's shoulder. Cas turned his head more into Dean's neck, trying to hide his identity from the cops. Dean could feel Cas's lips on his skin, he groaned softly as the angel's stubble scraped against Dean's throat. An embarrassed blush spread across Dean's cheeks as he realized the sound he made.

The cops didn't even pause in their pursuit, running right past the busy couple in the alley.

A few seconds passed and neither of the men moved. Once they couldn't hear the cops' shouting anymore, Cas slowly untangled himself from Dean.

"What the shit, Cas?!" Dean hissed, a hand reaching up to rub the side of his neck, where Cas's lips had been.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable." Was the angel's response, as if that was the most logical reason to jump Dean in an ally.

"Alright, fine. But warn a guy, would you? Jesus." Dean muttered, pulling out his cell. Calling Sam, he tried to calm down his racing heart.

"Dean? What happened? I heard shouting from outside." Sam was in the building next to the graveyard, he was burning all the old possessions of the ghost while Dean and Cas dug up the grave.

"Cops. Apparently, grave digging is illegal." Dean grinned, feeling a bit of a runner's high flying through him. "Cas and I had to book it."

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We, uh, lost them in an alley." Dean said, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Alright. Think it's safe for me to head out and finish the job?" Sam asked.

"If you're quick about it. Cas and I'll circle back, see if we can light this bitch up before those cops come back." Dean glanced at the former angel in question, who was still breathing hard.

"Roger. See you then."

That was the first time this happened. Surprisingly, at least for Dean, there were other instances.

* * *

The next was when they were posing as new neighbors to get more information on a possible witch in the neighborhood.

Thankfully, it was a neighborhood party hosted in one of the larger homes. So they were able to hide in plain sight. There were people all over this lady's house, celebrating the nice summer weather.

"I'm Garrett Hill. And this is Richard Hill." Cas said, he's gotten much better at lying. The former angel slides his hand into Dean's causally, intertwining their fingers like they do that kind of thing all the time. "We just moved in down the street."

Dean's mind short-circuited for a moment. His entire world shrunk to just the feeling of Cas's thumb brushing sweetly over his knuckle.

"Oh, wonderful. Do you live on the hill? Hill on hill?" The woman laughed at her own joke and stepped aside to let them in. "Go introduce yourself to everyone! What a perfect time to, at a neighborhood party!"

Cas smiled at her, "That's the plan."

The former angel led Dean further into the house by his hand.

"Do you want to split up and individually interview people?" He was mumbling.

Dean couldn't think straight because Cas was still doing that goddamn thumb thing and, shit, you can't blame him for that!

"Dean." Cas stopped, turning to look at Dean.

"W-what?" Dean asked, "Uh, yeah, sure."

They were in an empty hallway, Cas has led them into a deeper part of the house. They were looking for a witch, and really, it could have been any of these suburban moms. Cas frowned, looking like he was about to question Dean's weird behavior, when they suddenly heard a laugh.

"No, really, Helen, it's no big deal! I'll go get the recipe for you." The laugh turned into a groan as the woman stepped further into the hallway. Soon there was muttering as the woman got closer, "I swear as soon as I get that damn sacrifice..."

 _Shitshitshitshit_!

Dean turned to Cas, eyes wide. They didn't have the time to duck into a room or hiding spot. Cas grabbed Dean's face, cupping it in both hands. Dean only had a second to blink before Cas's lips were on his.

Dean couldn't think, couldn't react. His mind had helpfully gone silent at the hard press of Cas's lips against his. The angel's hands on Dean's cheeks were a complete contrast to the hungry way he kissed him. Cas's hands were shaking, barely touching Dean's skin; fingers ghosting over his freckles.

"Oh." A voice said, Dean hated that voice because it made Cas pull away from him. Dean almost chased after those lips, but he managed to stop himself. "Mr. and Mr. Hill."

Dean was panting, staring at Cas's profile as he talked to the witch-slash-party host. His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Cas. The angel looked perfectly normal, as if he didn't just turn Dean's entire world upside down. Dean licked his lips. He could still taste Castiel on them. Before Dean knew it, Cas was leading him back down the hall, holding his hand.

Dean was grateful when they all cornered the witch in her house later that night. It gave Dean something to focus on other than the pull in his gut whenever Cas looked at him.

* * *

Next they were at a busy flea market. Sam begged them to stop, because there was some new nerdy something or other for sale really cheap here. Dean wasn't paying attention. Instead he and Cas wandered through the crowded rows, looking at what different patrons were selling. Dean had just bought an ice cream cone when Cas came up to him, his eyes wide.

"There's an angel here." Cas hissed. "I recognize her vessel. She was one of Michel's followers. If she finds me, there will no doubt be a fight. People would get hurt."

"Okay, so let's get out of here." Dean said, looking for Sam.

"There's no time. She's already spotted me. All I can do is make her think I've abandoned this vessel." Cas was hissing, his eyes looking between both of Dean's.

Dean frowned, "Okay, so then-"

And then they were kissing, Cas was backing him up against one of the booths, his hands skimming under Dean's shirt. Dean gasped in his mouth and Cas used the moment to explore the new space with his tongue. Dean dropped the ice cream cone and pressed his hands to Cas's hips, pulling him closer, earning an appreciative moan from Cas. Dean's heart was soaring, his hands shaking as Cas's lips moved lower, ducking under Dean's chin. Cas's lips trailed along his jaw, making Dean's knees shake. A shaky gasp left Dean's lips as teeth gently nipped at the sensitive skin there.

"Uh, guys?"

Dean almost choked on his own spit. Or maybe it was Cas's spit? Either way, Dean was gasping as he pushed Cas away from him forcibly. His face was burning red. Sam was standing in front of them, his hands full of bags from stuff he just bought. He looked surprised, but not angry or upset. Dean looked to Cas, who was looking down, wiping the spit from his lips. There was pain in his eyes, but Dean couldn't think about any of that right now. All he could think of was trying to back himself out of this corner.

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like. There was this chick who would've recognized Cas and we had to, um…"

"Make out?" Sam asked.

Anger burned in Dean when he realized he didn't really have a good excuse, "Shut the fuck up, man! We're leaving! Now!"

The car ride home was silent and awkward. Cas refused to look anywhere but out the window, and Dean knows that because he kept glancing at him out the rearview mirror.

* * *

Dean was looking through a large ancient book at the museum. Cas was holding the flashlight and keeping a lookout, because it was well past closing when they broke into the building. Dean was skimming for a specific spell that could help them for the case, but they couldn't just steal the book. So he'd have to take a picture of whatever they'd need. Dean had just snapped the pic of the spell, when there were footsteps echoing down the corridor.

He looked up to Cas with wide eyes. They had nowhere to run; they were in a large room filled with ancient artifacts. If they ran, the night guard would hear their footsteps and chase after them. There was nowhere to hide, either. None of the artifacts were big enough to hide two large men. Dean was thinking of how he could charm his way out of trouble. They hadn't done anything wrong, so they couldn't get too big of a repercussion. Just a slap on the wrist and a warning, right? Right?

But Cas had other ideas, he pulled Dean close and pushed him up against the wall. Dean's breath left him in a gasp as Cas wormed his way between Dean's legs. He knew where this was going, but he didn't stop him. Why doesn't he ever stop him when he does these things?  
Cas's lips were on his, so he didn't get much longer to ponder those thoughts. Not that he really wanted to. All he wanted to do was kiss Cas. This kiss was different, though, it wasn't like the others. This one was gentle, almost hesitant. Cas's lips barely grazed his, leaving his skin tingling with shock. Dean shivered at the contact, tugging his angel closer to himself. Dean was panting as he slid his hands around Cas's hips and to the angel's ass. Cas moaned and pressed himself impossibly closer to Dean, practically smooshing him against the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" The night guard shouted, pulling out his taser.

Cas slowly leaned back, his lips leaving Dean's. Dean stared at Cas, a blush forming along his cheeks at the needy way he whimpered at the loss. Cas smiled at him before addressing the guard.

"I apologize, officer. My boyfriend here always wanted to do this sort of thing. It's on his list of buckets." Cas explained, "I tried to talk him out of it. But I promise you, we didn't touch anything." Cas sent Dean a sly smirk, "Other than each other."

The guard just blinked at them for a long moment, and then he started to laugh, "Yeah, my wife is kinky too. Don't worry, I get it. Just get the hell outta here before you get me in trouble."

"Yes, sir." Cas led the way to the exit, pulling Dean along with him. Dean stumbled, his knees weak, as the guard laughed at him.

* * *

It was after the sixth or seventh or twelfth time that Dean finally confronted Cas. He cornered the former angel in the bunker's kitchen, his hands bracing the counter on either side of Cas, trapping him in his spot.

"Cas, man, you gotta stop." Dean hissed, a blush on his face.

Cas kept his face carefully blank, "I don't know what you're referring to, Dean."

"The, the whole, PDA thing. It's gotta stop." Dean said, leaning forward. His eyes widened when Cas mimicked him, just a fraction of an inch. Was he going to do this here? Now? When there was no excuse? Dean blinked rapidly, realizing he was watching Cas's lips.

"Is that what you want? I thought it was a rather effective tactic for getting out of sticky situations." Cas was frowning in mild confusion and was that disappointment?

Dean licked his lips, "I mean, yeah. But, no. Cas, buddy, friends don't just do this kind of thing. It's not right."

"I don't care if it's right, Dean." Cas growled, "I just want to keep doing it."

Shock ran down Dean's spine, "What?"

"I want to keep kissing you, Dean." Cas admitted, hesitantly placing his hands on Dean's hips. "I rather enjoy it."

Dean took a long moment to process this. "Oh."

* * *

Dean can't count how many times they've kissed while on a case now. In the Impala, during a stakeout. After one of them almost died. Before a large fight. During a salt n' burn. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sam had been supportive at first, but now he grumbled and groaned every time he saw something he shouldn't of. Dean usually initiated the PDA tactic. Even if there wasn't any public to display their affection to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
